Wonderful Life
by Supergirrl
Summary: Even after the death of one of their Flock, it still was a wonderful life. Figgy oneshot written to the song 'Wonderful Life'.


Okay, here's my first Figgy oneshot. It was originally a songfic to the Gwen Stefani song 'Wonderful Life', but banned songfics, so I had to take the lyrics out. If you want to read it in its entirety, send me a PM asking for the full thing. This was written as a birthday gift for Elemental-ANimal, so say hi to her and read her fics, they're all good. She also beta read this for me, so thanks for that. I'm going to put a divider between each little section that would ordinarily be divided by song lyrics, just to clear things up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

* * *

  
Even after Fang left the Flock, he was still there, in Iggy's head. Even now, five years later, his memory lingered on, his scent and sound still there, with them, reminding them how they had failed to keep their family together.  
Sometimes, bad and good memories alike seemed to vanish, leaving them with a clear conscience. And then it would all come rushing back, drowning them with guilt.  
The times Fang had spent with him as a lover were the best of his life, better than even those days back in their house in Colorado. Just being around him was amazing, intoxicating, and almost made up for the huge chunks of his life that was missing and could never be brought back._

* * *

Fang had been the first person who he had ever felt safe around, the first person he had ever trusted. He would never forget the day the whitecoats had wheeled in another cage containing a fellow experiment, and the way his heart had raced when he saw the beautiful black-haired, dark-skinned boy, with wings. This was his angel, his purple-winged angel, Iggy was sure of it._

The few months before Fang had left had been, without a doubt, some of the worst of his life since they had escaped the School. After a few particularly nasty arguments, Fang had decided to get his revenge by sleeping with other people, both men and women. He had finally realized irresistible he was to both sexes, and used that to his advantage. Fang was smart; He had hit home every time he made sure Iggy saw him with another person, touching them and kissing them. And he had hated Fang, hated him with all his heart and soul, because it felt like a tiny part of him died every time he was with another person. He wanted Fang to die, so badly.

And then, just like that, he had been dead, gone forever. It made him wonder, who had been the last to be with Fang, the last to touch him and hold him?

* * *

Even as horrible as their life had been, he had to admit that life was, in general, good._

* * *

The memory had hit him like a train, plowing him over, dragging him back to the sweet, cruel clutches of the past.  
"You ready?"  
Fang was tense beneath him, breathing hard, and the amount of sweat pouring from their bodies made him slippery. This was going to hurt him, Iggy knew it, but he would try hard to be gentle?  
"Just do it."  
He slid into Fang in a single quick, harsh movement, and he let out an involuntary hiss of pain. Fang shuddered, but after a second, he relaxed, seeming to enjoy the pleasure.  
They both began to move, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace, sliding together in a gentle rhythm.  
Later, they both agreed that it had been the best night of their lives._The memory had hit him like a train, plowing him over, dragging him back to the sweet, cruel clutches of the past. "You ready?"Fang was tense beneath him, breathing hard, and the amount of sweat pouring from their bodies made him slippery. This was going to hurt him, Iggy knew it, but he would try hard to be gentle?"Just do it." He slid into Fang in a single quick, harsh movement, and he let out an involuntary hiss of pain. Fang shuddered, but after a second, he relaxed, seeming to enjoy the pleasure.They both began to move, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace, sliding together in a gentle rhythm.Later, they both agreed that it had been the best night of their lives. 

Everything was different now. The sun seemed less warm, the air less crisp, the sounds less sharp. They all felt it, even Max, who had come to depend on him more than she had ever depended on Fang. They had both loved him, in very different ways, of course, but mourning together was one thing they could still share.  
He had given them so much, without them even really realizing it, for so long, that without him, life was borderline impossible. He had been their pillar of strength, the one unwavering thing in their life, the one thing they could depend on. And now he was gone.

_

* * *

Fang had been the first person he had ever met who he trusted with his life, and for several years, he had been the only one he trusted. Through all the experiments, the tests, the horrible surgery that scarred him forever, Fang had been there, being strong and keeping him afloat.  
He had loved Fang more than anyone else in the world, more than the rest of the Flock combined. Their love was, for a long time, that of brothers and best friends, purely platonic. But that feeling of have someone love him, for the first time in his life, was truly amazing, something that neither of them had ever experienced before. Being taken away from their parents before a bond could be established and then isolated from normal people did not make a healthy person, but that connection of friendship and love that they had created had been a near-perfect substitute for a completely un-perfect childhood. Fang had been the first he had ever loved, and would be the last._Fang had been the first person he had ever met who he trusted with his life, and for several years, he had been the only one he trusted. Through all the experiments, the tests, the horrible surgery that scarred him forever, Fang had been there, being strong and keeping him afloat. He had loved Fang more than anyone else in the world, more than the rest of the Flock combined. Their love was, for a long time, that of brothers and best friends, purely platonic. But that feeling of have someone love him, for the first time in his life, was truly amazing, something that neither of them had ever experienced before. Being taken away from their parents before a bond could be established and then isolated from normal people did not make a healthy person, but that connection of friendship and love that they had created had been a near-perfect substitute for a completely un-perfect childhood. Fang had been the first he had ever loved, and would be the last. 

In the last few months of his life, Fang had become confused, not sure where his loyalties lied, not sure who really mattered to him. According to Angel, his mind was a tangled, twisted mess, and that had probably been the cause of his downfall. He was unsure where to go, who to be with, and had decided, in the end, that the Flock was better off without him. And he had left.

_

* * *

Even now, he questioned why Fang had left, why he had abandoned the only people he had ever loved? What had caused the madness that became Fang? What had snapped?_

_

* * *

Those wonderful times had been, without a doubt, the best of his life, and Iggy would never forget them. And Fang would be there, in their minds, for the rest of their lives, leaving his haunting memory imprinted upon them. As horrible as losing Fang had been, the times that they had been together were amazing, and he was grateful for that painfully short period of love.  
__

* * *

Was life without Fang worth living? No. Would Iggy keep living? Yes. Why? Because he loved his family-Or what was left of it, anyway?  
And besides, it really was a wonderful life._Those wonderful times had been, without a doubt, the best of his life, and Iggy would never forget them. And Fang would be there, in their minds, for the rest of their lives, leaving his haunting memory imprinted upon them. As horrible as losing Fang had been, the times that they had been together were amazing, and he was grateful for that painfully short period of love. Was life without Fang worth living? No. Would Iggy keep living? Yes. Why? Because he loved his family-Or what was left of it, anyway?And besides, it really was a wonderful life. 


End file.
